You Always Do This
by AnAdventureTimeFreak
Summary: This story is bound to be filled with smut, just a warning. BUT SOON. I suck at summaries so I won't even attempt to. Go ahead and enjoy and leave a review :D


Yeah, yeah... I know. I kind of toyed around with the worlds and relations in here, so don't get on my back. YES. Marshall and Marceline are siblings in here. I also made Marshall prince of the vampires and not the king. I hope you don`t mind it though :3 Also, Marceline's POV isn't really my writing type so if it seems really bad, I'M SORRY! I'm not gonna use this as an excuse though ^_^

Anyways, enjoy this weird-ass story and pwease tell me if I should continue! :D

* * *

I was angry; pissed even. But who wouldn`t be when the Prince and Princess of the Candy Kingdom call you in an angry tone and report your naive younger brother for getting into trouble. That stupid idiot. He probably got drunk and went to make out with one of the Princesses at their party again. I had to get there fast.

As I floated there quickly, with my arms pinned to my sides tightly and my feet pointing in the opposite direction of my head, I thought sourly of all the things that Lee had done before to the other Kingdoms and almost slapped my forehead in humiliation.

People thought I was a horrible drunk but Lee's on a whole new level. He managed to get Princess Bubblegum drunk with him once; seduced her and slept with her the next second. It was kind of funny, since everyone was both impressed and shocked at the same time. The poor Princess was humiliated.

Truth was that I didn't care about what happened to Bubblegum very much but the reputation that incident gave to the entire Vampire Royal Family wasn't good. I didn't care about a lot of things; after all I am a very laid back person, but when my dad got pissed at Marshy and yelled at him; It was MY ears that bled and I would get annoyed. The entire palace would shake and Marshall would just shrug carelessly while I'd be dying in a corner comforting my crying ears. See, Dad was afraid of the other kingdoms viewing him as a good for nothing King and look down on him and since Dad loved being on top of the top that wasn't really something he'd let fly by. Mans pride, y'know?

A glance at a colorful field broke me out of my thoughts. This warm place seemed to beam happily even at the midst of night. The cotton trees and candy houses winked at me as I quickly flew by, eyes locked on the tall, pink palace that loomed over this place. A sweet, sugary scent suddenly filled my nose and I pinched it in disgust. This place was just too much.

I finally landed on my relaxed feet once I was in front of the palace, and almost ripped the curtain as I stormed inside, an angry look crossing my face. I think the candy people knew I was mad since they darted out of my way. My furious red eyes jumped from one area to the next, looking for Marsh. However, they landed on the fancy pink Prince Gumball, who was sitting alone on one of the dining chairs; practically glowing with agitation. I bit back a laugh.

I floated over to him, managing to keep a clear expression and my voice low. "Where is he?" I mumbled, landing on my feet with my hands on my hips. The Prince sighed, keeping his cool as he looked up at me.

"I have no idea." He said flatly. I stared. He frowned. "Such a maniac! He came in here, scared my guests and left! Such a coward!" He grumbled, crossing his arms while keeping his back strait. It was then that I smelt his hair. The sweetest scent assaulted my nose and almost suffocated me before I plugged it. I tried to focus on what the Prince had just informed me of, but it was hard with a sugary smell like that lingering around.

I floated into the air, above the annoyed prince and smiled weakly at him. "I`ll see what I can do. Sorry Gumbutt." I heard a digusted disapproving sound leave his lips before I left the Dining room, wondering where Marshy was.

As if on cue, I heard several shrieks and an evil cackle from the ball room and flew there, hearing a couple candy citizens follow. When we entered the room, I almost burst into tears of laughter, taking in the scene. Lumpy Space Prince and Marshall were in an all out fight. It was impossible to tell who was winning, but it was obvious Marshall was stronger. I stopped myself from cheering when Gumball entered the scene, a disgusted look crossing his girly features. The Candy citizens were all watching as well, some cheering. I decided to step in before it got too heated.

"Marshall!" I yelled, for once, in a half-hearted tone. His head shot in my direction and I rose an eyebrow in disapproval. His grinned sheepishly before stepping back from the panting, infuriated purple prince who collapsed in fits of panic. Marshall floated reluctantly over to me, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Hey." He said, casually, floating above me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand; dragging him over to Prince Gumbutt. He shot me a look as I shoved him in front of the expecting pink prince. I waited. He turned to me, smirked and turned back to Gumball. "I'm sorry for crashing you party, Gummy. Oh please do forgive me!" The sarcasm dripped from his voice like ruby red blood.

Gumball muttered something in reply that only Marshall could hear and Marshall whispered something back to him and Gumball blushed noticeably. I almost slapped my forehead, _'Lovebirds.'_ Then I decided to go see what Lumpy Space Prince was saying.

He was on one of the table, holding some ice to his eye, staring down at a small crowd of curious candy citizens. "Oh my god, my lumps! He hurt ma lumps!" He cried in horror and realization, hopping off the table and running out of the large room. Well that was a quick preach.

"Marceline?" I knew that voice and smiled slightly. I turned and found both Finn and Fiona, eyeing me curiously.

"Fiona, Finn. Nice seeing ya'll." I floated up into the air, keeping an eye on Marshall, who was now flirting with Gumbutt, who wasn't impressed. I sighed. Finn was about to reply when I cut him off. "I really gotta book it though. Lets chat soon." I calmly told them as I floated over to Marshall, hearing them say a friendly goodbye.

"But Gummy, I love you!" I heard Marshall whine to Gumball, who had an expression devoid of any emotion other than annoyance on his face. I levitated above them for a while, listening nonchalantly to their dramatic conversation.

"Marshall, get out already!" Gumball snapped.

"Gummy..." Marshall attempted to say when he was interrupted half way.

"Ugh, you always do this!" Gumball complained, hands on hips and a sassy expression taking over his girly pink face. "You always come uninvited, get drunk, start a fight and try to seduce me. Its getting real annoying!" He flashed Marshall an apologetic look for a second, probably because he wasn't acting princely. But then the look vanished and I whistled, causing both pink and gray ears to perk up.

"Marshy, we gotta hit the hay. C'mon." I called down, lying back in the air, hands behind my head casually. He made a rather cutesy noise to Gumball before floating up to join me, reeking of Red Velvet Wine. No wonder he was fighting. That drink is strong.

Marshall was lying on his stomach, holding his face up with his hands and his legs bent upwards, while grinning at me rather brightly. I rose an eyebrow and his grin grew but I dismissed it and flew out of the palace, yelling an apology to Gumbutt and Bubblebutt.


End file.
